The project to make Light happy
by Elisabell-angel enraged
Summary: Misa has never seen Light smile, so she's determined to make it happen.


week - #24 Joy

Title: The project to make Light happy

Rating: PG

Pairings/Characters: Misa, Light, sort of LightxMisa though not enough to matter...

Warnings: none I can think of ...

Word count:

Misa had become much more aware lately then she had before, for she had simply noticed that she had never seen Light smile. For the life of her, she had no idea why she hadn't noticed that simple fact before. Maybe she was just so concerned with trying to make Light love her, that his happiness in the matter wasn't important? No, there was no way that was true. She loved Light too much not to care about his happiness. She just assumed that it just slipped past her.

She did the smiling for both of them, pretty much. She smiled at parties, during the investigation, on dates, and even in the awkwardness of visiting Light's parents. She smiled through everything, and nothing seemed to dampen Misa's spirit. For, in her mind, what could? As long as she had Light, nothing could get her down.

As she watched Light pacing in front of her desk; she couldn't stop her curiosity. She wondered what Light would look like smiling? Or even if he could?

Sudden adrenaline rushes were not uncommon for Misa, and she was certainly experiencing one now. If Light wasn't going to smile for her, then she'd just have to make him do it. Light was human, he couldn't resist her tactics forever! With this sudden fighting spirit she worked up the nerve to break the tense silence. "Hey Light," she said perfectly happy.

Light stopped in the middle of his pacing, and suddenly turned towards Misa. He was obviously not happy about having his concentration broken, and was looking at her with obvious irritation. "What is it?" He asked, letting a shred of irratibility flow into his voice.

Misa simply ignored Light's attitude, pretending as though she hadn't noticed it, and smiled brightly. "Y'know if you focus on the case so much, you're going to get a tumor. You need to relax, and I've got the perfect plan."

Light sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with three fingers, which he often did when irritated. "Misa, I have no time to relax. Besides, you need to take this more seriously." There was a lot that Light was holding back from saying, and Misa knew this but did not bring it up.

"But Light..." Misa whined, trying to keep up her act of being a stupid blonde. "We work too much, and we never get to go out on dates! It's not fair... You spend more time with Ryuuzaki than with me, and I'm your girlfriend... So I insist that we go to the amusement park today!"

Light stared at her for a minuit, as though she was the stupidest girl alive... "Amusement park?" He asked almost angrily.

"Yes, it's only for one day!..." When she noticed that Light wasn't going to give in easily she added, "please..."

Light knew that sometimes he would have to give Misa what she wanted, for she could be very annoying and uncooperative if he didn't... "Fine..." He muttered, obviously not wanting to.

Misa smiled again, so happy that Light had decided to do this for her.

"Light! I want that!" Misa shouted, her squeals and yells echoing even over the ten year-olds identical squeals. She pointed at the shooting gallery, in which housed many different toys and plushies. It took Light only a few seconds to realize she was pointing at a pink and white panda bear. Light couldn't help but scrutinize it, for it was horribly inaccurate. Not only were the colors off, but pandas did not smile that sickeningly.

"Misa, if you calm down, then I'll get it for you." Light looking around, almost nervously. He only liked good attetion, and he knew that they weren't looking at him because of a fault of his. It had to be because of Misa's squealing. "Though, it'd probably be better to get it later..."

"Why?" Misa pouted stupidly, as Light grabbed her arm in an attempt to drag her out from the middle of the crowd.

"We only just got here and in a few minutes you'll get tired of carrying it..."

"I will not! I promise."

Light sighed, giving in. He walked to the shooting gallery and reluctantly put down a few tickets to play. Picking up the gun with ease, Light immediatly believed that he would get it on the first shot... That didn't happen. He shot at those stupid cardboard duckie cutouts, but he could not hit a single one. Light, being the type of person that hated to lose, refused to leave until he got that damned unreal panda. It eventually took more than half of his supply of tickets, and ten bucks down the drain before he won the panda.

Misa cheered and laughed, Light scolded her kindly. He handed her the panda and reminded her that she wanted to carry the thing around.

A few rollercoasters later, Misa was complaining about having to hold it. Light frowned at her, his expression was obviously saying 'then why didn't you wait to get it instead of throwing a tantrum like a three year-old'... She merely laughed, and pointed to another coaster she wanted to ride.

Misa collapsed in Light's office chair, dropping the panda unceremoniously on the ground. Light made a face as though Misa had disrespected him by mistreating the panda. "God, I'm beat..." Misa muttered, staring at Light through her peripherials...

"Misa..."

"Light, did you have fun?"

"Misa, what's with you? You're acting kinda weird right now... You usually don't throw tantrums like that, are you in a bad mood or something?" It would be bad for Light's posititon for Misa to be mad at him, and he definetly needed her eyes.

"I wanted to see you smile for once," Misa said without hesitation.

"Smile?"

"Yeah, I've never seen you do it, so it started to make me kinda sad..."

Light suppossed it might be best to give Misa what she wanted this time, just in case. "Misa," he smiled very lightly, "you're an idiot..." It was almost impossible to tell it was a smile, for the only thing that changed was a very small curl of his lips around the ends... Though for Misa, it was a huge acheivement.

Joy is short-lived, and Light never cared for it. A smile and it was over, there was no substance. He didn't understand how Misa could stand to smile all of the time, though he suppossed some people were just born that way.


End file.
